A Weekend With The Jonas Brothers
by shesan-underdog
Summary: After winning a magazine contest, what will happen to Bella's life?
1. Chapter 1

**A Weekend With The Jonas Brothers**

Short Prolouge

After Winning a magazine contest, what will happen to Bella's life?

"Bella, come on! Lets go see the magazines!" Amy said.

"One sec, I want a Sobe!" I said. I grabbed a Strawberry Daquiri Sobe, and ran to follow Amy.

"Look! A contest! Win a weekend with the Jonas Brothers! We should totally enter!" Amy said.

Chapter 1--The Letter

2 Months Later

"Hey, Bells, a letter came for you today. It has the Popstar address on it. What did you win this time?" My mom said when I came home from school.

"Shut up!" My mom knew how lucky I was. I opened up the envelope.

_Dear Bella Conford,_

_We are delighted to inform you that you have been chosen to spend a weekend with the Jonas Brothers. Please call the number below for more information. When they ask you for the codeword, say "pudding," and they will pass you through to me. I am the editor. Then, we will get in touch with the boys and schedule a fun filled weekend. _

_Sincerely,_

_Lisa Young_

_1-800-POPSTAR_

I screamed, "MOM! I WON!"

"What? Honey, why are you so excited?"

"I WON A WEEKEND WITH THE JONAS BROTHERS!" I started happy dancing with my mom.

"We'd better call this number. I think I need a little more information." My mom picked up the phone. She dialed 11 digits and then listened. Then I heard her say, "The codeword is Pudding." Then she waited a little bit longer, "Hello Lisa. This is Bella's mother, Renée. I would like a little more information about what this contest will include."

After talking to Lisa for awhile, my mom handed the phone to me. "She would like to ask you a few questions."

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella. My name is Lisa. I am the editor of Popstar. The Jonas Brothers are really excited about the weekend I have planned. We just need to know a few questions. I'm going to need to take a little survey. Is that okay?"

"Of course. What is the first question?"

"Who is your favorite Disney Channel star?"

"Easy. Miley Cyrus."

"Ok. Who is second?"

"Emily Osment or Selena Gomez. Its a tie."

"What is your favorite thing to do?"

"Umm, I love the movies, go carting, and bowling." I answered.

"Thank you. Can you give the phone to your mom again?"

I gave the phone back to my mom. She took it and talked to Lisa.

She took the phone up to her room. I followed and she shooed me away. 

I went to go get my cell phone. No, I changed my mind and decided to go see her face to face. 

I ran to her house, panting when I got to it, I knocked as hard as I could, then opened the door. I always did that. I had come here every day for the seven years since I was six. 

"Amy!" I ran up to her room. "I WON THAT JONAS BROTHERS CONTEST! I GET TO SPEND A WEEKEND WITH THEM!"

We started happy dancing, me for the second time today. 

"When?"

"I don't know. My mom is talking to the editor right now! EEEEEEEP!"

"OMG! I am so excited for you! I love them so much!"

"I know! Seriously!" I yelled. 

**_A/N: Reveiw with your comments. If I get a few good comments, I'll post more._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2--The Phone Call

My cell phone rang. My mom told me she had given my number to Lisa.

"When you look me in the eyes

And tell me that you love me

Everythings al-"

"Hello?"

"Hey," A deep voice said, "Is this Bella?"

"Yeah. Who is this?"

"Umm, this is Nick Jonas. Kevin and Joe are here, but they told me to talk to you. Lisa said that your mom said I was your favorie, so I thought I'd call you."

"Uhh, umm, err, uhh, Yeah. I'm Bella. Your Nick! Oh my gosh! I love you so much and I have posters of you all over my room and- wait, did I just say that out loud?"

"Yeah, you did, but thats fine. I get that a lot. So I thought we'd chat for awhile before we hang out next weekend."

"Yeah, thats a good idea. I was wondering, is this your number?" I asked him, hopefully.

"Umm, yeah. It is. I'm really going to have to ask you if you can keep it a huge secret. If you ever tell anyone, I will never talk to you again."

"Its okay. You can trust me."

"I'm sure I can..." He said in a flirtatious way.

We talked for a little while. Then he said, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure. Anything."

"Can you send a picture of yourself to the email address ? For the subject, put Hey. Its Bella."

"Um, sure, but only if I can ask why."

"Ok. It's because the boys and I would like to see who we will be spending our weekend with."

"Ok. I'll send one after we're done." I told him.

"Well, I'm going to have o end this fun chat then. We told Miley that we would have a movie night."

"Tell her I said 'Hi.'" I said.

"Okay. Bye Bella."

"Bye Nick."

**_A/N: Comments? Post reveiws please..._**


End file.
